


Let's Dance

by Moonlightmusic



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Just Cute Stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightmusic/pseuds/Moonlightmusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Marie can't sleep, MacCready knows a perfect way to wear her out.</p>
<p>Sequel to I'm Here For You</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Dance

Another day was coming to a close, and that brought relief to Marie. Today wasn’t hard in a physical sense, but it was mentally and emotionally draining to her. She’d spent the majority of the day at Outpost Zimonja breaking up a fight that had broken out between some of the settlers. It mainly consisted of her going back and forth and back and forth again and again, telling one side this and telling the other side that. It went on like that for a few hours, until both sides came to the agreement that the fight was started over a giant misunderstanding, and each side forgave the other. After that, she left to go back home to Sanctuary, wanting only to sleep.

However, once she made her back and into her bed, she could do anything but. She kept tossing and turning, but she couldn’t find any comfort whatsoever. At one point, she said fuck it, got back up, and put on a simple white t-shirt, black jeans and boots, and finally her Pip-Boy, and went outside.

She walked around for a little bit, under the moon and stars, before she found a place to sit. She then took her Pip-Boy off and placed it down next to her, tuning it to Diamond City Radio, and laid down putting her hands behind her head and looked up at the stars. Of her many pastimes, this was always her favorite. Something about looking at the images formed by connecting stars was always peaceful to her, and the soft music added to it. She was in such a tranquil state that she didn’t hear the footsteps coming up towards her, but she finally snapped out of it when the person spoke.

“Something nice caught your eye up there?” It was none other than MacCready, she’s recognize that voice anywhere. She looked at him, only to see a smirk on his face, and then she sat up.

“There was, but now I’m looking at something better,” she said, smiling at him. During the past few weeks, they’ve found a new pastime together. Flirting with one another, and heavily. It was something they both enjoyed, and while they both craved something more, neither of them knew when to start it, or even how. So for now, flirting would have to do.

“I could say the same thing you know,” he playfully stated as he leaned against a post, “So why are out at the dead of night?”

“I can’t sleep,” she shrugged, “I thought being out here would magically put me to sleep somehow.”

“Yea, because falling asleep outside is such a good idea,” he joked, which only led her to roll her eyes.

“You know what I mean. So now tell me, why are you out here?”

“Just thought I’d get some fresh air, ponder the meaning of life ” he told her, which caused her to chuckle softly.

“Okay smartass. Now tell me the truth, why are you really out here?”

“I saw you layin’ here out here, I just wanted to check up on you, and make sure you were alright. Sorry I care about you, I’ll make sure I won’t do it again,” he said laughing, which made her as well. He walked over her, holding out his hand which she accepted, and he pulled her up. Now they were face to face, a smile upon both, then MacCready spoke up, “You want me to walk you back, make sure you stay safe?”

“No, but you’re welcomed to stay with me if you wanna, I just need to be outside for a bit. You’re lucky you didn’t have to deal with the crap I did today,” and with that she took a few steps back.

A wave of concern flooded through him, “What happened?” he questioned. Marie told him the story, practically reenacting it even to the point of giving each person their own voice. He couldn’t hold back his laughter any longer, finding what she was doing to be hilarious, “I’m sorry you had to deal with that. Some people make a huge deal out of nothing, and then expect someone else to fix it.”

“Thanks, dealing with that situation drained me, but like I told you, I can’t sleep. But now, I’m full of energy thanks to you,” she jokingly pouted at him giving him a small shove, and he took a step towards her and grabbed her close to him.

“I can think of a way to wear you out,” he smirked and she looked at him, appalled.

“Just what are you implying?” she almost hissed as she gently pushed him away. While she wouldn’t mind what she thought he was implying, she wanted to be officially with him beforehand.

He looked over at her Pip-Boy, which started playing _Crazy He Calls Me_ by Billie Holiday, as he threw his hat near it. Holding out his hand, he spoke to her in a smooth voice, “Dance with me.”

“I don’t take you for the dancing type,” she told him, but took his hand anyways.

He brought her hand up and kissed it, and then brought her close to him, “I’m not, but for you, I’ll be anything.” And then they danced under the moonlight, smiles never leaving their faces. He took the lead with his one hand on her waist, hers on his shoulder, and their other two hands holding one another. They swayed back and forth, left and right, he even spun her a few times. And they did that for the entire song, until he surprised her by letting go of her hand.

She was about to give him a confused look until she felt his hand go around her back, to which she just put her now-lonely hand on his shoulder. He brought her closer, their faces almost touching, and then he dipped her. Sadly, this is when they both remembered they aren’t dancers, as she almost lost her balance and he almost dropped her, but they were able to stay steady. Bringing her back up, he made sure she was close to him. The song had ended, by they weren’t done.

Their bodies close, eyes looking straight at each other, MacCready moved his hand off of Marie’s back and brought it back to him. Using the same hand, he then pushes loose hairs behind her ear, and then rested his hand lovely on her cheek. She bit her lip and let out a soft, quick sigh, knowing it was now or never. She went in, eyes closed, capturing his lips between hers. He eased into it quickly, wrapping his arm tighter around her waist to keep her close, and bringing the hand that was on her back up into her hair. In a response, she moved her hands from his shoulders and wrapped them around his neck, locking their embrace. The kiss was slow at first, only heating up a little bit, and once they broke the kiss they rested their foreheads on one another, and wrapped their arms around each other in a hugging embrace.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while,” she whispered, the smile staying on her lips.

“So have I,” he breathed, “I was going to, but you beat me to it.” They hugged in silence for a few moments before MacCready spoke up, “I feel whole again when I’m with you,” he admitted, “And I know I’m not the perfect guy for you, hel- heck I don’t even deserve you for all the crap I did in the past or even now, but Marie, you’re the perfect girl for me. I just wanted you to know that.”

She beamed with joy, but her voice was serious with a hint of compassion, “MacCready, it doesn’t matter to me what you’ve done in the past, that’s behind you. I care about you MacCready, the person you are now, the person I’ve grown to love.” Silence then surrounded them when she finished speaking, but it didn’t bother them one bit. However, it was broken when he spoke softly, almost as if he didn’t want to be heard.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” she said just as quietly, and went in to kiss him again. The kiss was more heated than the last, with him being a little more aggressive. She didn’t mind though, even when she stumbled back a few steps. However, she lost her balance, and feel backwards bringing him with her. They both let out small cries as they went tumbling down, small thuds could be heard when she collided with the ground, and him landing on top of her. “You’re heavy,” she teased.

“It’s all muscle,” he snickered as he rolled off of her. He pushed himself up, and then extended his hand to her, which she gladly accepted. She wiped the dirt off her jeans and he walked over and picked up his hat and her Pip-Boy. Putting his hat on and handing her back her Pip-Boy, he gave her a smile and asked, “So, want me to walk you home?”

“My, what a gentleman you are,” she again teased, grabbing his hand to intertwine their fingers.

“And once we’re there, can I spend the night?” he asked with a wink as they started to walk.

“Ha, you wish,” but she did give him a peck on the cheek for trying at least.


End file.
